The analysis of engine oil or other lubricant for the purpose of identifying premature component wear has been performed for several decades using optical atomic spectroscopy (e.g., atomic emission spectroscopy (AES), as well as atomic absorption spectroscopy (AAS)). This technology was the basis for the military aviation's Spectroscopic Oil Analysis Program (SOAP). However, optical atomic spectroscopy has certain disadvantages, such as a lack of repeatability among different equipment and an inability to analyze particles greater than 5 μm in diameter. Furthermore, optical atomic spectroscopy is an elemental analysis of the total oil sample and typically does not characterize individual particles in the sample.
While there are existing techniques for fluid analysis from engines, there is still a need for methods and systems for predicting engine performance.